Perfect For Love
by Blackfire Warrior of the Sky
Summary: Chris Harris and Jessie Harris enjoy a Valentine ' s Evening together. Valentine ' s Day one-shot . * Chris Harris/OC *


_Disclaimer: I do not own Chris Harris , but I do own Jessie Harris. _

_A/N: This is a Valentine ' s Day fanfict and this is date before Fortune Reunites._

**Perfect For Love**

**Fort Wright , Kentucky **

" Jessie , Jessie , you about ready baby ? " Chris Harris asked walking into the master bedroom .

" Yes , I ' m ready , what do you think ? " Jessie Harris walked out from the bathroom for Chris to see her in a beautiful , red dress and black heels that made him remember how lucky of a man he was to be married to such a great woman .

Today was Valentine ' s Day , the day that was all about love and Chris definitely loved the woman in front of him at the moment . Chris had made dinner reservations at Jessie ' s favorite spot and he was making sure the rest of the evening plans were going to be special for her .

" You look beautiful Jess , so , shall we go ? " Chris asked , he was dressed in black slacks , red dress shirt , and black coat and dress shoes .

" You don ' t look to bad yourself Wildcat . " Jessie smiled .

" Its because I have a beautiful woman on my arm . " Chris said walking Jessie to the car , opening the door for her get in .

" Thank you , Chris . " Jessie said getting in Chris ' s car .

" My pleasure . " Chris smiled and closed the door .

He got in the driver side and drove to the restaurant , once again getting out and opening Jessie ' s door open for her and offering his arm . Jessie got out and took his arm as Chris closed the car door and they walked into the restaurant .

" Do you have dinner reservations sir ? " The host asked .

" Yes , should be under Harris . " Chris said .

" Ah , yes , this way my good sir . " The host lead them to a table for two where Chris pulled the chair out for Jessie who smiled at Chris .

Once both of them had seated and ordered what they wanted , they talked while they waited .

" So , tell me Chris , what do you have planned for the evening ? " Jessie asked knowing that Chris had planned the evening all out , starting with the dozen , red roses she received this morning .

" Can ' t tell you , " Chris said not wanting to spoil everything for her .

" Why not ? " Jessie asked like a child waiting for her parents to tell her she can open presents on Christmas morning .

" Because I don ' t want to ruin the surprise . " Chris said as the food arrived .

They both ate and talked through out the night , this was the first Valentine ' s since their wedding that the two shared with each other . Soon both of them we ' re through eating and Chris paid , then they left the restaurant to a special place Chris had found .

" Chris , where are we going ? " Jessie asked .

" Just relax Jessie , you ' ll see soon enough . " Chris said as he finally pulled into a long driveway and pulled into a parking spot . They both got out and Chris walked Jessie over to a spot and stood there for a few minutes .

Jessie looked around them and saw a loop that looked like a horse racetrack , only it was a lot prettier , but other than that nothing . Why would Chris bring her to the middle of no where ?

" Chris , why are we here ? " Jessie asked confused .

" Look right over there . " Chris pointed to show her what was coming towards them , it was a white , open carriage being pulled by an American Saddlebred Horse and a coachmen in the front seat .

" Would you like to go for a ride ? " The coachmen asked .

" Chris , can we ? " Jessie asked him smiling .

" It ' s up to you babe . " Chris said .

" Yes , we would . " Jessie answered the coachmen .

" Then climb on in Madam and Good Sir . " The coachmen smiled .

Chris helped Jessie into the carriage and then climbed in himself . Soon the carriage was on its way around the ring and to other surround areas of the little park . Jessie was smiling big which made Chris smiled to see her so happy .

" I feel like a queen , Chris . " Jessie said as Chris put his arm around her , holding his beautiful wife close to him .

" Good , that ' s the way I want you to feel . " Chris smiled as the carriage entered an area with beautiful lights and lanterns put up just for them .

" Wow , " Jessie was so happy right now .

" Makes you look even more beautiful . " Chris said .

" Really ? " Jessie asked .

" Yes , it gives you a special glow that highlights the beauty I see in you . " Chris smiled kissing her .

Once the carriage ride was over and they thanked the coachmen , Chris and Jessie were back in Chris ' s car heading back to Chris ' s house .

" Man , my body and feet are tired . " Jessie said as they walked into the house .

" Hmm , you want a massage ? " Chris asked .

" Okay , " Jessie agreed .

" Alright , lets go to the bedroom . " Chris said locking his door as Jessie went to the master bedroom .

Chris walked into the master bedroom after cutting out the lights in the rest of the house and getting the body oil to rub on Jessie .

" Okay , Jess , strip and then lay on the bed with your head at the headboard on your stomach . " Chris said looking at Jessie who did what he said .

" Now , what Chris ? " Jessie asked .

" Relax , while I give you a massage , baby . " Chris answered .

" Okay , " Jessie said .

Chris began by massaging her head , working around the fleshy area behind her ears . He picked his hands up , got some oil in his hand began rubbing down Jessie ' s neck column and shoulders . Jessie ' s skin was always so soft , but the area between the back of the neck and shoulders always got so knotted up from when she wrestled a match .

" Chris that feels so good . " Jessie said relaxed .

" Good , that ' s what I wanted . " Chris said .

He massage , the area on both sides of the spine all the way down her back . He took much care in not pressing down on her spine , but worked all of the kinks and soreness out of her back . He then massaged her butt which she really enjoyed and finally Chris massage her legs and knees going all the way to the top of her ankles , taking care in massaging her sore feet .

Chris then went to the bathroom and washed his hands . He then came back to the master bedroom , stripping out of his clothes and laying next to Jessie . Jessie snuggled closer to Chris , her head on his chest and one of her arms around him .

" Thanks Chris , for today and the massage . " Jessie said .

" No problem baby , anything for you and to make you feel special . " Chris said .

" Can we end the night with something even more special ? " Jessie asked .

" Yeah , sure , what did you have in mine ? " Chris looked at Jessie curious as to what she wanted to do .

" This , " Jessie answered kissing him passionately .

" I know what it is you want and I am all for it . " Chris said .

Chris and Jessie made love to each other that night , it was so right and so perfect for them . Both of them , enjoyed the night on Valentine ' s Day , the day that was perfect for love .


End file.
